Onyx
by CometSUfan001
Summary: This is a story about my fan made character, Onyx :D all criticism is expected, wanted, and awaited :) yea i mean hateful like (this story sucks because *stuff*) so uhhh please give reasons WHY it sucks so i can improve as a writer! (ﾉ ヮ )ﾉ*:･ﾟ ﾟ･: *ヽ( ヮ ヽ)
1. Chapter 1

*tip tap tip tap tip tap* The footsteps were varying in volume, the two figures were _harshly_ different in size and shape. One of the figures was a 6 foot 4 slender male walking down the hall, the woman next to him was 8 feet tall and.. slightly rounded. Together they looked particularly strange but the meaning of their relationship was known by only one, and it was very... strategic. "Hey, Pink Diamond, did you mean everything you said about H-3427?" questioned the man very un formally, especially while talking to another being of such importance. "hmm? oh! you mean Earth... I don't mean all of what I said, I think each planet we visit deserves it's fight against our army". "hmm, yea, I guess so". *tip tap tip tap tip tap* a very unsettling silence broke out between them for the proceeding few seconds.

*BBZZZZZPPP* a sound of an intercom roared through the planet, "would all... male gems proceed to E-616 quadrant military base 78 for official instructions regarding H-3427". Both gems froze in their tracks down the hallway, "that was..." the male said, "Yellow Diamond" finished Pink Diamond. "I... I have to go!" the male exclaimed as he burst down the hallway in a very fast notion, Pink Diamond, Rose put out her hand slowly as he ran away. "what will he do with himself?" she thought to herself.

This male was made a few hundred years ago in kindergarten 137, he had a gem on his neck, his gem was an Onyx so his name was corresponding his gem. He had a chain which was blended with flowers on each end of the chain parts interlocking with the next, there was a ring on one end of the chain and a dagger/scythe type thing on the other end of the chain, dagger protruding forward with a hooked area on the right side held face up. He is a male gem at a height of 6'4 feet tall, he wears a black coat with sleeves rolled up to the middle upper arm. He wears dark gray pants (resembling sweat pants) and has boots with a metal area shaped like a blocky "U" letter in the middle top, the rest is pure black. He has gray skin with a messy Esq hair cut with brown strikes through it. His gem is squared and rounded at the edges, it had two dark brown streaks through the middle in a diagonal fashion. He had the power to run pretty fast, about 1 yard per second or so, he had the power to shift the area of his gravitational pull and also the intensity of it, this makes him able to adjust how he moves around and his speed. Obviously with its down sides of course.

He was jumping and running through the corridor to the warp pad at the end of the hall "hmm, darn, I'll have to go zero G to move faster" he then made one more bound into the air adjusting his gravity to fly through the corridor as fast as he could not losing speed due to the everlasting grip of gravity. shooting like a bullet slowly tearing through the fabric like substance that is space, finally achieving the speed he longed for as he ripped through the sound barrier bursting holes and cracks into the walls around breaking debree into the air as his speed brought the chunks with him as the air around him formed a wind barrier gripping them pulling them like a pet on a leash simply not cooperating with you. finally he made it to the warp pad, using his chain to grip the rim of the circular shape stopping him from bashing into the wall. He jumped off the wall and went through the warp pad to E-616 quadrant.

He warped into the giant room, he proceeded in very causally moving where the other gems were gathered in a informal blob of gems speaking to each other. "Would all gems please avert your attention to me" Yellow Diamond said as Onyx gave a wide eyed stare to her "oh my god", He thought. "Today we will discuss... Priority" Yellow Diamond stated with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2 (Poofing Time)

Yellow Diamond stood smirking as all the gems awaited her orders on H-3427, Earth. "Today all of you gems will be..." Yellow Diamond ordered whilst trying to hold back a vigorous cycle of uncontrollable laughter. "executed" She finished.. Many thoughts raced through Onyx... My mind "wait what?" the only words I could muster as everyone around me shuttered. Jaspers began coming out of all the warp pads in the room sixty-four I counted as they fused in groups of four "so... four surrounding each warp pad... four warp pads one duel wielding axes, one swords, one maces, and one has a bow with a blunt ended arrow most likely to shatter gems from a distance, their orders are most likely to surround with out moving, that pattern at each was bow in front axes right maces left swords in back." I thought while I set my gravity to the ceiling, unrolling my sleeves and covering my gray top to blend in with the dark ceiling. I was forced to sit watching as fused Rubys, tourmalines flooded into the room, poofing, and shattering all gems they found. I sit there forced to focus on my gravity or else, I'll surely die. I crawled to the corner of the room when I saw something extremely horrific, all the other diamonds with their pearls where sitting, watching the massacre. Except Pink Diamond, she looked like crying and barfing at the same time, and she was without her pearl or a replacement.

I was pondering on how to get out of there while I looked at a few gems fighting back, I saw a Macrocrystalline with a pole attacking tourmalines with swords, jumping up in a crowd of 3 he bashed one, poofing it, kicked the other, poofing it, and grabbing the last while in the air moving him and throwing him up, Macrocrystalline landed, aimed his pole up and the last tourmaline missed it but poofed and shattered its gem. the Macrocrystalline covered his face in a embarrassed manner and kept fighting, there was a Emerald with a lance stabbing through many rubys and poofing them and then proceeding to a hand to hand combat match with a Prase who ran up attacking him in the mayhem. There was a Dumortierite standing calmly as two rubys ran up on either side of him as he stabbed them with a sword he pulled out extremely fast, poofing it, and then slashing the other through the gem, shattering it, I softly gasped and he turned and made eye contact with me, I began to run to an area with Jaspers.

I jumped down, shifting my G, and landed they stared at each other and ran at me, disobeying their orders. I ran and summoned my chain, I jumped and slashed one across the face, making her mad, she swung her axes at me slashing my right, dominate, forearm and my coat. I returned blows by kicked her multiple times before wrapping my chain across her, finally poofing her into four gems. I bubbled them attaching it to my belt as the other slashed my with her swords in the back, leaving two big gashes one cutting skin while the other only rips my coat. I stand slowly turning fast and stabbing her directly into the stomach, she yelps as I take it out, spin, and slash her... she poofs and I bubble her and I attach the other bubble to my belt, I quickly evade the other two Jaspers as I warp back to the hallway.

I run through the hallway while removing my coat exposing my slightly damaged, gray, tank top. I keep running as fast as possible, two damaged to manipulate gravity to move faster. I keep running getting worn out faster but pushing through. thinking about Yellow Diamond and her sadistic ways motivates me to leave. I make it to a balcony where I jump to the rail, breathing heavily. I take a breather before bounding of the balcony with enough power to shatter the front of it to pieces. I fly through the air, realizing I cant change gravity I grasp to the idea I can stick a landing. I tumble to the ground hitting the street crunching my legs, I cant keep moving, I poof.

I find myself in a bright room around nothing and no one. things turn dark and I see myself staring back at me withought a mirror before I see more light and suddenly i'm in the streets. Im wearing a fixed gray tank top, same pants and boots too. I pick up the bubbles replacng them on my belt, jumping into the air. I shift my gravity as hard as possible to a watch tower. I then quickly turn my gravity off and im left soaring through the air. I could see some Turquoise flying after me with bow and arrows. As they shot at me i shifted my gravity to a watchtower I was jumping around dodging many arrows being carful to not be shot. He summond his chain but longer size, slashing through them, poofing them.

I shattered many of them and i kept going. I was flying through the city again when I saw a gem dual weilding spear/sword things. "hmm what, who is that?" I questioned

I saw her move fast in my direction when I saw something on here forehead...

A pearl.


	3. Chapter 3 (City)

I was... shocked to see a Pearl with weapons out, I lay floating un able to remove my eyes from her weapons. "Your..." I shuttered as I yelped, "Pink Diamonds Pearl!". She began to run away from me towards Base 78, I began to give chase. She was quick to jump from the street to roofs to get away from the on coming stampede of a few hundred other males. I couldn't wrap my head around why Yellow Diamond would even do such a thing, she was smiling like a mad-gem and that's not how she acts, she is level headed until someone does something wrong to her. I noticed the pearl gaining speed, many other gems heading in the opposite direction of us were beginning to pile to the roofs as well. They were moving faster than both of us practically shredding the streets trying to get out of this horrid city.

On this bright beautiful evening, the sky is a pretty shade of yellow, all I can hear is yelling as Ametrines chase after all the other Gems. Ametrines are used mainly to hunt Gems who stray from a Diamond's court like a Sapphire or a Taaffeite. If these gems were to sneak out the Diamond could send an Ametrine mainly because they have been known to move fast enough to catch a gem in K-43278 section of the universe in only 400 years. All this begged the question, why would a Diamond would send so many Ametrines after only a few hundred gems ON PLANET? I knew I had to get off roofs so I leaped of a building, switching my gravity off. I realized with all of my gravity changing today I could start falling at any moment, and with the crowd on the streets I would get stomped by accident or crushed on purpose, I started to look for a building to hide in when I heard the pearl gaining close to me. I thought up a plan "what if I initiate battle with this pearl-" I started to fall.

I knew I couldn't make it out of this, especially with the battle gems killing the remaining males down there. I drifted down to the ground elegantly, as everything slowed down in my eyes I could see nothing but the ground getting closer at if it was a right hook from an angry Ruby guard. I poofed... I lay here looking at my reflection as it smiles back at me. I touch my Gem grasping it's sides as if I was about to yank it out. I then realize why I was clenching it. I…Am…Terrified. This unnatural fear of nothing begins to really take hold of me. I feel light headed staring at myself. Me starts to chuckle. "So, its your first time being in here this long huh?", I cant comprehend what's going on in front of me. I am talking to me. "Well Mr. I can't be polite enough to talk to myself why don't I tell you this places use?" I shake my head slowly as he begins to strip down. You can change how you come back into the world. He grabs his nose and tugs in it as like dough it drags out. "You cant change your height, body shape, or Gem placement, you cant change your skin color, hair color, or sex, understand?" "Ye- yea" I stander whilst uncovering my Gem. "Wait! why aren't I dead?" I question to Him. "hmm? cant you feel it?" he says, "were close to another Gem, a pearl".

I stare at him for a few seconds. "ok" I say as I hold my hands out and imagine a dark brown/red colored plaid over shirt, it falls into my hands. I quickly put it on and change my tank top color to black turning my pants to a leather type and color them black. I made my belt gray with a brown buckle. I make my boots red/brown adding a steel toed part to them. I look at me as he has changed clothes to match mine. I walk up to him and say two words to him "Thank you." I then see nothing but light as I begin to re enter the world.

I come into the world next to the pearl surrounded by Jaspers picking a fight with her. I then realize they were the Jaspers I had on my belt. "you need help?" I question. "Hm... Sure" she replies hesitantly. She rushes four so I take the other four. I swung my chain towards a Jasper as another kicked me in the side of my ribs. "GUAAHH" I spat as the chain penetrated the Jaspers face. I jumped up and attempted to turn my gravity off but… I couldn't. Upon landing I ducked down and stabbed her thrice in the stomach and she poofed into my palm, I jammed the dagger end into the gem repeatedly until it shattered. I jumped to my feet, pulled out another chain, wrapped the chain parts around my arms as fast as I could, and began using them as regular daggers. I stabbed the Jasper I first attacked in the shoulder, twisting it, with one and then rammed the other into her eye. She began to scream but she gave fight until I removed the dagger from her shoulder and drove it down her chest until the screaming stopped and she poofed. I threw the Gem to the ground jamming my boot over it . The other two ran up to me and I used the hook end on my right hand to stab ones head and simultaneously shattering her Gem which sat upon her left cheek. The last one ran at me extremely angry so I stood up unwrapped my right arm and slashed her over and over again until she poofed I proceeded to bubble her gem for interrogation later. I saw the pearl was finished with them, but the gems were still in tact. I walked up and began to stomp one to pieces but she swiftly placed her spear under my foot before it made contact. "*puff*, don't- *huff* don't do it", she said "hmf why? there un needed pieces of trash, they tried to attack so the only other logical thing to do is to end their unwanted lives". She shook in her spot and screamed, " No they have the need to live, it doesn't matter their actions, they can change no matter how evil at the time!". I froze staring at her, I moved my foot away and she bubbled them all and warped them somewhere.

We began moving towards the base again as the sun began to set I could she was in a major hurry to get there, I just didn't know why. I assumed it was so she could kill Pink Diamond. I didn't want her to do so in that case so I would risk re-entering that place again. I didn't know why I felt so strongly about a gem who had nothing to do with my well being but, I kept going anyway. I began to hear sounds come from Base 78, "do you think there are survivors left in there?" I questioned the pearl. "yes, in fact I'm certain of it". We kept running with a silence between us. I couldn't think about anything else except why Yellow Diamond looked so sinister while saying we would be executed. It really didn't matter know, al the damage was done.

We came upon the building and began to jump up it. I tried to switch my gravity but it was still no use. after a few bounds we made it to the top of the building. "wait..." the Pearl said, "a sudden thought occurs." "what is it?" "if we go in there the other pearls will be shattered after they see my weapons. a diamond wouldn't want that sort of impression on their pearls" "so what?" "I don't want gems to die!". there was a pause. "ok, so what do you want me to do about it" I replied. "just do my end of fighting" "*huff* fine". As we entered the large building the sun had gone down fully by now. We entered with no natural light, or any at all. only light shining up from the city.

we slipped in through a hole pearl had made by busting the roof with her fist. she grabbed my hand as we moved fast through the building. We found the area of the last remaining Gems fighting the same Emerald from before, a few Amethyst putting up a great fight as a team and the same Macrocrystalline from before. The Pearl wasn't focusing on them and ran across the wall dragging me with her as she got up to a small balcony area were all the diamonds sat watching I saw White Diamond sitting urgently awaiting here release from the building. Blue Diamond sat patiently watching the discourse in front all of them. Yellow Diamond looked angry but disappointed as well, which seemed off because of the fact SHE STARTED ALL OF THIS. "I cant believe she caused this" I heard her mumble. Pink Diamond looked horrified, I could see streams of her face from were she had cried. They all turned their heads to the Pearl and I as we jumped up over the balcony area. "Rose!" yelped the Pearl as she grabbed her hand. "Rose?" I questioned as Yellow Diamond said, "an Onyx? survived all that, and he looks extremely weak how did you pull that off?" she walked up closer to me grabbing my and lifting me up "you…are…a…true…nuisance " I struggled when suddenly Pink Diamond summoned a shield and pushed Yellow Diamond off the balcony. "are you okay?" she asked me as she grasped my arm. White diamond stood up and began to summon a weapon as Pink Diamond put a bubble around the Pearl, her, and I. She warped us away from the base.

We arrived at a small forest near a kindergarten. "Wait where are we?" I asked very concerned. "I simply brought us somewhere more secluded". "Why did she call you 'Rose'?" "because I am a rose quartz". After many questions they told my they would be leaving the planet, the asked if I would join but I declined. "okay I will see you again someday" Rose told me. "Alright then" I replied "Take care" I finished as they warped away. That left me to do one more thing. Lay low and search for more male Gems, plus I gotta get to the bottom of why Yellow Diamond was acting so sinister. But until then its all about looking out for myself.


	4. Chapter 4 (Long Time, No Change)

*Crunch crash crunch crunch* I ran through the forest, the air growing bitter and bitter, but a bitter-ness I had grown used to through the past thousand years. I was far away from home world by know. It was hard to get in and out of the main city after the Pearl and Rose left. Well it was risky at least.

I was running through the kindergarten to get to A-001. It was a quick mission, all I had to do was get a map of warp zones for our part of the galaxy. Once I could do that I would be able to make it off planet and find a ship for cheap. However, I… still haven't found that ship. Anyway I got into the city and had to fight off a Turquoise who was guarding the city. Due to the fact I have the ability to summon a chain of different length I swung it high and poofed him, he shattered when he impacted with the dirt. I ran towards the central town and snuck into a small hut. I heard some more Turquoise flying through, I ducked down and waited for them to pass by. I knew getting found by a gang of military solders here I would get turned in to White Diamond. They would definitely shatter me purely surviving, not to mention I was with Pink Diamond when she broke away from the Diamond Authority. They left and I began to run to the shopping district. There was no way to sneak through here so I had to hope there were no more Turquoise. I ran through a area filled with Gems, I withdrew my chain and began going faster and faster. I jumped on top of a over roof near a equipment Shop, I kept running until I saw a billboard with pamphlets and maps, I was prepared to go out on a limb and grab one. I ran and snatched one and jumped up the billboard and jumped off the top the direction I came, knocking down. I flew through the air, still unable to adjust my gravity, I jumped onto some roofs and kept running. I could hear Gems rushing around when I realized my fatal decision, despite knowing I could be arrested and shattered I childishly ran in after the thought of getting out of this planet.

I saw on the horizon the sun begin to peak so I needed to get out fast, I needed something to distract people while I prepared to scale the wall separating the shopping area with a giant forest. it was made so gems couldn't jump over it, something they should have done to Base 78, so I would have to muster enough energy to jump. I decided if I could start a fire I could shift tensions. I stop in my tracks and hit the roof of a building. I lay there trying to think of a way I could start a fire, "If I could tear some stone from the house I'm on I can spark some wood." I tear some stone from a area of the roof protruding and summon my chain. I begin to strike the dagger and stone together, I realize without something burnable I cant keep it going. I remove my shirts and use my tank top to start the fire, I redress my over shirt and strike the stone and dagger together over my top. I see a small flame so I blow on it until it gets big, I toss it to a small shop with a wooden and fabric base. The fire begins to spread. I run away as I hear gems screech.

I felt a small bit of sympathy for all those Gems behind me. Many of the Gems not serving military are often raided and smashed by lower military officials. I quickly swallow that feeling and keep running to the wall. I see a figure resting atop the wall and I almost stop running. "I have to be quiet, it's probably a guard" I think. I go to run to another section when I see the gem look down on me and stand up. I summon my chain and start swinging it around my body. "Hey you started that fire didn't you?" yells a... male gem. "Ye- yea why? you gonna turn me in?" I respond getting ready to shatter his gem. "Nah, I thought that map you slipped is important" he says, " so- might as well help you up here, scaling this wall ain't fun". He holds his hand out to me "here shoot the chain up to me, I'll pull you up". I jumped up from the roof and swung the chain. "He caught it!" I say giving him a wide eye stare. He begins pulling me up, I try to put my feet on the wall but I feel them getting fried under me. I look at him as he is focusing on yanking me up this wall. I look back and see a section of the city burning with an engulf of light over the already burning shops.

"*sigh* *pant*" He huffs as I climb up. I stand looking out over the wall. "Its so…beautiful" I mutter "ngh what? the burning city?" He responds "No! the- the way the light grasps the city." He looks up. "huh, it is" He responds "now, dya mind getting off me?" I look down and I as curled up with my hands on his chest and stomach "OH ye-yea" I sputter as I move to the side.

*crunch Crash* I keep running through this forest as I think about Dumortiorite's position "I hope he made it to the ship" I say as I jump to the top of the trees. "we've been working together for a couple thousand years so this would be a first if he strayed from the mission." I pounced from tree to tree getting closer to a launch pad were we established would be our meet up area. I could see a small yellow ship awaiting there. " No way! He got a ship?" I murmured as I ran down a tree to the ground. I ran threw the dirt path that led to a bright shine at the other end of the forest. I knew that if we got a ship we would have to find some other life form who could fix it up, Gems would call the military to take the ship from us then we would be taken to yellow diamond.

"Dumortierite! you get us a ship?" I said as I ran threw the wall of light. "Onyx, step back!" he hollered as I saw a emerald standing there with a lance out. I summoned my chain and the emerald turned to face me. I saw him, he had is gem on his left eye. I rushed him and he jumped up. He aimed his lance towards my and kicked from the air down to me. I jumped back and he hit into the ground. Thanks to all the sparing me and Dumortierite did I was faster now. "Onyx switch" he hollered as he ran in with his sword. I jumped behind him and summoned another chain. I wrapped them around my arms as Dumortierite slashed at the Emerald. Dumortierite jabbed him in the arm and the Emerald punched him in the face. Emerald looked completely livid by now and he ran up to me. I blocked my face so his punches would hit my arms, which wouldn't hurt me. He threw a left hook into my neck. I being unable to counter it fell to the right. I crawled backwards while trying to get up. He looked at me and I saw his gem glow. I got to my feet and he shot a lance directly from his eye right into the top of my chest. I knew he was aiming for my gem. I stepped around and fell. "Ya- *ngh* got me down again" I sputtered as Dumortierite stabbed him in the back of the stomach, impaling him. I see emerald fall down as I poof.

I see myself sitting and watching a television. "that thing again?" I ask as I think of a dark brown scarf. It falls into my palm, I start to put it on. "Yea, their fun" he responds, "Fun? its a box with lights" I shoot back. "whatever… I like the scarf look" "yea? I thought it would look nice, besides if I'm gonna keep sneakin' into gem related areas ima need something" "hmm suppose so, I thought it looked nice, besides the sooner you get more infamous, lady gems might try and court you" "ya know you use 'lady gems' like there's an even split of gems" "no- I mean there are still male gems left and ladies may think 'HMM I want me a husbando' " "yea I guess" I get done tying my scarf. I unroll my sleeves and replace my pants with a denim material. 'Well good seein' ya" I wave as I reform.

I begin to see light. Dumortierite stands there with the Emerald next to him. "Look I'm sorry for attacking you, its just ALOT of gems want me VEERRRRY dead" the emerald says defensively " *huff* whatever" Dumortierite says " sorry for sneaking up on you" "hey ugh Dumortierite when did ya make a new friend?" I say as he walks towards me."Oh your up, well me and emerald were just making up for kinda trying to kill each other" Dumortierite says. "Well that's pretty cool except he could have literally shattered me into pieces" I say pushing Dumortierite to the side "so why don't we talk about THAT?" I say grabbing the Emerald be the neck. "That was a PREETTY fun time there wasn't it?" I summon my weapon and grab the dagger part. " Hey dude what would happen if I stabbed THIS eye?" I question while pressing the dagger up to his right cheek" Would ya lose sight?" Dumortierite grabs me away " Onyx what the heck? trying to blind him?" he says placing me to the ground. "Hey I'm a LITTLE ticked off because little broccoli over here tried to kill me!" "HEY I MISSED DIDNT I?" Emerald yells "YEA BUT YOU STILL TRIED TO KILL ME!, IF I JUST WALKED UP TO YOU AND STABBED YOU RIGHT IN THE GEM AND SAID OOPS SORRY WOULD YOU FORGIVE ME" I screamed back " YOU PIECE OF GOD DA-" Dumortierite punched Emerald and kicked me. "Both of you shut up!" I fall to my knees. "You to are acting like children!". "Ngh... you saw him... he tried to kill me." I say as he stands looking down at me. "okay, well it looks like that isn't my problem now is it? You can deal with that WITHOUT killing each other." I stand up.

We all look at each other. no one says a word. "well it looks like you to are here to stay" Emerald breaks the silence. "what do you mean? I question as he walks toward his ship. "Sounds like you two need a ship, sooooo I can help you find one. I assume your in the same boat as me" he states as he tinkers around with his wings. "see, you two are making up already" Dumortierite says. We all stand around the ship talking. unknown to us someone is watching.


	5. Chapter 5 (Macrocrystaline)

Macrocrystaline returned into the forests. "That Dumortierite looks familiar" Macrocrystalline thought "the Emerald led me right to other male Gems". He jams his pole into a tree with one push. He undoes a patch on the right side of his stomach. "ngh I didn't get to heal this yet, I need that ship" he thinks while rubbing his finger on a small crack on his gem, about the size of his finger nail width. "Huff, looks like I'm heading out to the river" Macro grabbed his pole and ran through the trees. "Ahh there she is" he murmured as he jumped out into the sun. "MACRO!" a high pitch voice rang out. Macro landed and walked slowly up to her.

"Jade, how are ya?"

"Good! do you have food?"

"yea you bet"

"OOH! what is it?"

"sorry hun its just fish I don't know why you eat anyway"

Macro said handing Jade a fish. "its okay, I love fish!" Jade responded.

Jadeite is a Gem that was under developed. Macrocrystaline found her abandoned in a kindergarten a bit away from the capital when he and a few members of his gang were leaving, they left him on this planet after he took her. She was very young then, now she was about 500 years old, but has the mentality of a 6 year old. "Jade did anyone come through here today?"

"yea I saw someone pass through here with a gem on his neck."

"Did he talk to you?"

"Yea... a little bit"

"Great" he thought, "Jade were leaving!"

"Really?"

"yup get your clothes"

"but I only have two pairs!" she joked playfully. "true, true" Macro responded. With Jade on his back Macro began to run through the forest. After a little while he got back to his spot and saw Onyx and Dumortierite sitting on the ground messing with their weapons, Emerald was tinkering with the engine of his ship. "Quick Jade, put some dirt on your face." "okay" she responded. "let's do this" Macro thought

They walked out of the forest. "No way mines totally better-" Onyx spurred "HOLY SHIT, LOOK DUM!" "I told you not to call me that" Dumortierite said as he looked at Macrocrystaline. "What the-" he says as he jumps up. "I need some help please" Macro sputtered "Hey step back you runts!" Onyx yells. "Guys, what's going on?" Emerald questions as he crawls out from under his ship. "Please mister, we just want to leave this planet!" Jade screams "what is that?" Onyx sneered as he walks up to Macro. "She's.. an underdeveloped Gem" Macro shot back "pfft she's a mistake at best, just shatter her already" Onyx exclaims "I should've when I first saw her. Macro crouched down and moved his arms around her and looked up at Onyx. Dumortierite walked up and moved Onyx back. "I would love for you too to come with us" he happily offers while he holds his hands out. "th- thank you mister" Jade quietly says as she holds onto Dumortierite's hand they all walk into the ship.

"Wow! its so big in here!" Jade yells as she hops over to Emerald. Macro walks around slowly taking it all in. "Emerald you didn't tell us how big this place would be" Onyx says as he sits in a chair. "Yea its pretty big in here, compared to the outside its about twice as big, there's some new tech were you can make a space bigger than it seems, also you can make one entrance lead to different-places-its-really-cool-and-also-" Emerald continues on as macro walked up to Jade

"listen, soon your gonna have to hide somewhere. I can make them land on a planet here soon"

"why?

"because... we all will have to talk"

"but I can talk to"

"its okay honey," he stands up "I'll to all the talking"

They all fly around in the ship traveling to high populated planets with little Gem interaction for more maps, and ship parts. "So Emerald, me and Dum are looking to get to A-001, you think you can take us there?" Onyx asked

"Huh? y-yea I guess, I mean that place is really populated"

"yea we know but that's why we're headed there" Dumortierite added.

After a few days pasted macro sees a big planet "ughhh- guys we should land over there for a sec" Macro says "Why?" Emerald asks

"because I've been eating a little and... I need to go" Jade answers

"that's stuuupid" Onyx mumbles, Dumortierite elbows him. "Alright Emerald mind landing?" Dumortierite questions "s-sure, okay" Emerald shudders. They land. Macro bends down "okay you and I will go out, and find you a place to hide, unless I scream your name don't... move okay?" "hm" Jade nods they leave for a small bit. "Okay Jade needs a bit of time, I figured I'd come back, there's no one around so she's fine" Macro explains as he re enters the room. He holds his hands on his sides, one hand on his gem. "Hey macro" Emerald says as he stands up summoning his weapon, the others follow "don't...Steal...My...Ship...Okay?" Macro opens a fist on his right side "there's his gem" Dumortierite points. Macro summons his pole ripping his shirt on the right side "oh god its worst that you also got the... Kid on it to" Dumortierite says "and the whole 'Quick Jade, put some dirt on your face' thing wow" He continues "oh and guys... his gem is a tad bit cracked"

"HOW?" Macrocrystaline questions

"How?... I can hear veerrrrrry well" Macro stares at Dumortierite. Onyx rushes at Macro he continues to stab at him. Macro blocks them until he jumps and thwacks him in the head. Emerald rushes at him and stabs him in the hip "Dumortierite quick!" Emerald Yelps Dumortierite charges and goes to stab Macrocrystaline but Macro hits him in the gut with the pole. He then rips away from Emeralds lance and bashes him in the face with his pole. He proceeds to jam it onto his face purposely missing his gem every time Emerald poofs and Macro bubbles the Gem quickly throws it aside. Onyx stabs him near his gem but misses Macro then elbows his head. Jade stays waiting in the trees looking at the ship it starts to rain a little. Onyx lets out a powerful scream "DIE ALREADY YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD!" Onyx stabs rapidly but continues to miss his gem Macro backs away and his body turns to light for a second... He then begins to reform. "What the hell?" Onyx questions as he takes a quick breather. Dumortierite runs and goes to stab Macro Macro jumps up "that's it" he says and beats him repeatedly while kicking him in the legs. He grabs his shirt and rips it towards him, exposing his gem on his right shoulder "I'm going to kill you now" Macro exclaims as he grabs on Dumortierite's gem "die" He concludes as he rings his hand around it and bashes it in with his pole. He keeps going until Dumortierite returns to a shell of his Gem. Macro throws it down and pierces the floor of the ship. Leaving a gaping hole in Dumortierite. He shatters as Macro grinds his shoe on him. Onyx gets up slowly and summons another chain "why?" Onyx asks "he was nice... Nice to me, Emerald, YOU, everyone HELL I BET HE WOULD'VE FORGIVEN YELLOW DIAMOND!" Onyx screams "WHY!?" he yells as he walks up to him. "He was a good Gem and you took him from me" Onyx says as he kicks Macro down "He was there for me when I questioned everything... but you took that" Onyx begins to whip and cut down Macrocrystaline. "Now, I'm going to end your measly life and that Jadeite" "JADE" macro screams. Jade hears Macro and moves to the ship. "Oh screw you and her" Onyx continues as he kicks his gem. He then kneels down and penetrates it right on the crack, splitting it in two.

"I hate you" Onyx finishes.


	6. Memories

Onyx ran through the city "where is Dumortiorite" He mutters as he jumps around on the roof tops. "Huff, he should be here by now" Dumortiorite continues. "Well, whatever I'll find em I guess" they conclude.

they run around until they meet by a small building "Onyx dude we have to get off this planet, the military is closing in" Dumortiorite says "agreed, lets go" onyx says.

Time Skip

"see ya!" Dumortiorite yells at a ship driver.

"Yea, see ya around!" Fluorite yells back

"Ya know I actually liked her" Onyx starts

"oh yea? That's weird coming from you"

"pfft whatever man, these Male Gem helpers are great, I mean... compared to most Gems..."

They continue on threw the desert.

Time Skip

"Dumortiorite quick over here!" Onyx beckons Dumortiorite rushes the other gem and stabs her. she poofs and onyx stomps her.

"I- really wish you wouldn't do that dude"

"Why? they have no meaning to us"

"they may have meaning to someone else"

… they sit there for a second and onyx looks at all the shards of gems around them

Time Skip

The Jasper looks down on Dumortiorite and Onyx's gems "darn do these gem de stabilizers come in handy. Hey! Fluorite Get us out of here, I got em! and contact yellow diamond too!" Onyx and Dumortiorite lay dormant in their gems. They reform a bit later while the ship is in space. They look at each other and run forward "Why do are these ships shaped like hands?" Onyx questions "or feet" Dumortiorite says. They run into three Jaspers and shatter them all rather quickly. "They didn't have gem de stabilizers..." Dumortiorite notices. They run into the control room and look at the Fluorite. "Huh? oh damn it knew we should've bubbled them… Jaspers!" she yelled but to no response "we killed them" Onyx says. Fluorite's eyes widen and she touches her shoulder but to no weapon "n-no need to get hasty" she pleads as Onyx stabs her gem quickly "y-you id-i-i-ie-ot" Fluorite mutters as falls into nothing but gem shards. They fly to the nearest planet where the ship is remotely detonated days later. "that's the last time I trust another Gem" Onyx says.

Onyx breaks out of his haze. "I hate you" Onyx finishes. "I hate you all" Onyx thinks as he closes his eyes and stands up.


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate you" I finish. The Jade runs up by the ship and looks in at the discord taking place. "wha-…what did you…how" she shudders unable to comprehend what she is seeing

"shut up and listen to me" I say wiping my eyes "you are going to die right now" I pick her up by her hand and summon my weapon.

"Then how about you live with his problems"

"What did you say you little brat?"

It hits me when I lock eyes with her, seeing a burning passion, we look at one another and we say in unison "His gem was cracked"

She swings her hand into her mouth and a light shows through her cheeks. A mace, it was giant compared to her, "You have powers, How old are you? Resources are dwindling on home-world, so how can you have any weapon?"

"Why do you think I'm small"

I freeze, then reach for my gem. I throw her into the forest and summon my weapon. I walk towards her feeling the saturated dirt under me due to the down-pour.

"Why are you so bad?" She asks

"Gems aren't supposed to question how another acts, they're just built the way they are"

She stands up and swings at my neck. I grab her by her face stretching her skin and I pry open her mouth.

"Macrocrystailine was a nice guy, really nice, he just wanted what was best for you, he tried to save you, he loved you"

I stab the dagger into her gem a-few times.

"Whew, you're a tuff one arent ya?".

I look back at the shattered gem parts on the ground as i walk back to the ship. After explaining to Emerald the situation I was in and informing him we were one less passanger… We leave the atmosphere. I tie a cloth to my arm and put the chain in it. I start rubbing my finger on a small crack on my gem, about the size of his finger nail width.


End file.
